At present, a patch panel is generally installed and used in a telecommunication chassis, and a connector of the patch panel is provided for connecting a plurality of plugs of many signal transmission lines to transmit signals of an electronic device installed to the telecommunication chassis.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional patch panel 10, the patch panel 10 comprises a first panel 101, a second panel 102, and a hinge 103 pivotally coupled to the first panel 101 and the second panel 102. A screw 104 is installed separately to an end of the first panel 101 and the second panel 10. The first panel 101 and the second panel 102 are secured to a slender screw hole 203 separately formed on a fixing plate 202 at a frame rim 201 on both sides of the chassis 20 by the screws 104. If it is necessary to adjust the bending angle of the first panel 101 and the second panel 102, the screws 104 are loosened and slid in the slender screw hole 203, such that the hinge 103 between the first panel 101 and the second panel 102 is operated to adjust the bending angle of the first panel 101 and the second panel 102. After the bending angle is adjusted, the screws are reinstalled and secured to complete the bending adjustment of the first panel 101 and the second panel 102.
Since a tool is required to loosen the screws 104 for making a bending adjustment of the first panel 101 and the second panel 102 and the tool is used again to reinstall the screws 104 after making the adjustment, the application of the patch panel is very inconvenient.